youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MilezTailzPrower
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sonic the Hedgehog page. Before editing, please read The Rules. This is your only warning. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ColonelFail (talk) 02:01, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Viacom Logo replacement Didn't know that, thanks for pointing it out! MzTzP (talk) 06:32, May 25, 2014 (UTC) There's a 2nd logo of Viacom. That logo you published is from the Viacom Original. Click here and put it to the Viacom page. 04:37, May 25, 2014 (UTC) SSCS Episode name ideas You should make your blog called the heading title above. Transfer the poll below after you have created your blog. 12:24, May 26, 2014 (UTC) What name of the upcoming Sonic-SpongeBob Crossover Series Episode 3 should be? Keep Calm and Breathe in Sonic.exe's Suicide Mecha-SpongeBob Diabolical Inventions I hate to tell you this but SSCS has been cancelled because of Viacom. Sorry there won't be any more episodes. MzTzP (talk) 13:45, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh no! I can't add categories to Mario head! I would like to put like he's an retarded idiot :( (this category existes) Hey! Don't leave me all alone! Hey! Where's everybody? Answer! Stickfab 00:30, June 2, 2014 (UTC) There's something wrong with the page...I'll try to fix it. If I can't I'll have to talk to ASC. MzTzP (talk) 00:50, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Weegee - Spartan Please add the category Spartans to the Weegee page, Beside the Over 9000 Category. Thanks! 03:42, June 2, 2014 (UTC) I added it for you. ;D MzTzP (talk) 11:47, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Protect Page Can you protect my page, Link and Friends: The Adventures of YouTube Poop and any other pages I create so unregistered users can't vandalize the pages, and what program do you use to make your YTPs? YouDontKnowSponge (talk) 18:10, June 6, 2014 (UTC) You got it, also I use Final Cut Pro X to make my YouTube Poops. MzTzP (talk) 18:23, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Category Problems Okay, instead of just undoing your stuff, I'm just going to square it with you now. "Dicks" "Idiots" "Retarded Characers" and those sort of things are not allowed here, and that's not my rule, but Wikia's. We actually got in trouble for those a while back. And a little notice, wherever we find "Gays" "Lesbians" and "Bisexuals" we should replace them with "LGBT" Desu! 20:53, June 9, 2014 (UTC) OK, thanks for the head up. I'll later remove them from all my articles. Also I agree with the "LGBT" thing. Milez (talk) 22:02, June 9, 2014 (UTC) A more announceable advisory Please add the underline text format to your account advisory. Example: This is an underlined sentence. Good luck, see ya on June 21. Oh and tell me the reason why you're leaving. 13:01, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Oh, and I'm leaving because I have to study for upcoming exams. Milez (talk) 13:08, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I'm Alfonso, and I'm wondering if you can rename the article "Giyward" to "Giywardeaugh" (Giygas, DEUUEAUGH Fish and Skodwarde souls fusion). ~~Ponyalfonso~~ Sure Milez (talk) 05:43, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello again, you can help me?, when I want create Rarity article, but this said I can't create the page, cause the page of rarity is My Little Pony: Friendship is magic article. like the other pages of ponies like Twilight Sparkle and Spike. ~~Ponyalfonso~~ Your Page There are ways I. Can improve it, but I need to seperate everything to seperate divs. --The one and only… 14:27, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Is there anything specific you want? :Nope, just a plain black background and white text will be fine. Milez (talk) 14:34, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks Milez (talk) 14:35, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, let me know if you want any tweaks. Test page ::I do have an idea though. We could create a model page for how we can change it. This is how I make big changes for my user page. The model page is here: MilezTailzTest ::Basically then we can do edits without messing up your real page. --The one and only… 18:05, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Good Idea Milez (talk) 18:19, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay, what do you want changed, if anything at all. I am open for pretty much anything. :::The poll fill color. I would pefer it purple then grey. If that's ok. Besides that one thing, everything's perfect. Milez (talk) 18:25, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::This is the best I could do, because I found out of community central that customization of polls is limited to background and width. If you like it, you can copy the test page and paste it to your Userpage. --The one and only… 18:36, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::Looks great! You can copy it. Milez (talk) 19:07, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::Done! --The one and only… 19:15, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Letting You know About This In Advance I plan to make a small yet effective change to the Weegee/Skodwarde/Tails storyline. You see, I want to give SpongeBill more prominence in the war to due his recent usage. A first but final idea of mine is to have him be the one that kills Skodwarde (even though I originally wanted Da-Da to do it) and then fight Tails. If you have better ideas or would rather do this yourself, be my guest, but SpongeBill's rise in popularity needs to be documented somehow. Desu! 05:46, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so I can have some members of the T.D Squad and Death Squad who are againts the peace forge their own allience and make Spingebill the leader if that's okay. We are looking for a new chapter in the story. Milez (talk) 05:50, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Ponies In all the wars, please don't kill my little pony characters. Because they are my favourites. -Ponyalfonso Deal, but Tubby, Dark Tails and Tobuscus can't be killed either (they are my favorites). Milez (talk) 02:22, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Div Changes I have changed the width of some of your divs so they don't go under the pictures. You can change it back if you want. --The one and only… 22:11, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Article Name There is an article named Cum Bucket made by Adam9812, and that name is sexual. please ban him for doing fanfics. And don't forget to rename that article! 04:09, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :I did not do it with any wrong intentions. That is the name I saw it on the Krab Krusty page. --Adam9812… 04:12, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :Adam9812 is right. Plus dirty jokes are allowed here, so I can't ban him for it. Milez (talk) 04:15, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Ponies 2 You can let me create the pages of Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie pie and Spike like Rarity? -Ponyalfonso And also, unlock the page to allow everyone to edit. 07:54, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Of course you can create those pages. Milez (talk) 19:47, June 25, 2014 (UTC) umm... sorry but I don't understand how I can unlock the page, ¿you can give me instructions? -Ponyalfonso You can't. Only Admins can unlock pages, but I will unlock them for you. What happened to Pinkie Pie? I thought you have to undo that redirect page into an ordinary one. And unlock please, okay? 12:47, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Blog that is not related to YTP (Create this upcoming blog, please) A video gaming news since E3 2014. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U will reveal in 2014! (3DS: October 3, 2014, Wii U: Holiday 2014) Sonic and Shadow made it to the game, Waluigi made it too, and one more thing: Newcomers. Oh, and what happened to Mewtwo in SSB4? Here's Greninja instead. 14:28, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Becoming an Admin I don't know if you noticed it, but I wrote a new rules section about getting promotions. Perhaps you would like to see it and maybe add stuff. Desu! 21:43, June 26, 2014 (UTC) I read it. It makes perfect sence. Milez (talk) 21:51, June 26, 2014 (UTC)